The present invention generally relates to the field of hand tools, and more particularly relates to hand-sanding devices used to hold the sandpaper to provide a working grip for sanding.
Small sanding jobs and sanding jobs calling for considerable detail work or access to small confined areas will usually call for the direct hand application of sandpaper of one or more suitable grit sizes. The difficulty in hand-sanding is in applying firm pressure long enough to complete the job and in applying even pressure to obtain a desired smooth and even finish. A further difficulty is to obtain efficient use of the sandpaper by not wasting any substantial portion of its surface area.
To facilitate hand sanding square sanding blocks, sized to fit the hand, have been used for years. By using a sanding block as a sandpaper holder, hand-applied sanding forces can be increased and more evenly distributed. However, one of the problems encountered in typically make-shift square sanding blocks is the tendency of the sandpaper to rip off the block when in use. Another problem is that the block dimensions limit the ability of the sander to sand curved surfaces and get into hard to access corners and other locations, such as frequently found around window sills and door jams. Block sandpaper holders are also generally made of scrap wood material with a hard non-resilient surface, frequently causing the sander to overly cut or gouge the sanded surface.
The present invention is a hand-held sanding device for use with sandpaper or other abrasive sheet material which overcomes the above limitations of conventional block sandpaper holders by providing a device around which a sheet of sandpaper can be wrapped and easily secured. The invention actively holds the sandpaper around the device during any sanding operation without mechanical attachments such as staples, tacks, nails, or the like. The hand-held sanding device of the invention renders usable practically the entire sandpaper surface and, in addition, provides three different surface configurations, including a curved surface, uniquely adapted to handle most hand sanding operations and surface configurations. The device of the invention provides three separate corner angles, preferably a 90 degree angle, a 60 degree angle, and a 45 degree angle, for handling a variety of corner and crevice configurations. The device of the invention can be used with wet or dry sandpaper, provides a resilient backing surface which will sand, but not break off or gouge raised surface areas.